Always
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Emma bets Sean that she can make Peter Stone cooler than even him! Doing this only to make Sean jealous, also makes Manny fall for Peter. Will Sean risk reputation and dignity to win Emma back? Will Peter remember who he is for Manny?MajorSEMMA some PeMa
1. The Bet

Sean was on the computer and smirked a little seeing Emma on.

It's been two weeks since he's been back. Two weeks of finally seeing her face in reality instead of dreams. Two weeks of seeing her with **him.**

Sean glared as **he **signed on and smiled to Emma at his desk... and Emma gave him a smile back.

That was suppose to be his smile only.

He remembered when it was only meant for him. That happy yet teasing smile.

He hid his smile seeing Spinner walk passed Peter and flipping his books down on the ground.

Sean clicked on Emma and typed over to her.

Sean: _Boy friend has some troubles..._

Emma got the message and connected eyes with Sean until looking off to Peter who went to pick up his books but Jay who followed Spinner just stepped on them.

"What's this?" Manny jokes eyeing Emma's computer "Boy trouble in Emma paradise?"

"He's doing it just to bug me" Emma set her glare on Sean again and typed back to him.

Emma: _Well, if only you'd get __**your **__buddies off his back, he'd be good._

Sean: _What's that mean?_

Sean looked up from the computer as the bell ring just in time to see Emma roll her eyes and stand up.

Sean went her way and turned hearing his name called "Cameron!" ...well, his last name.

Sean turned to Jay and gave him a what look as Spinner put arms out.

"You coming to the Dot or what?" Spinner shouts over.

"Gavin, can you keep your voice down?" Snake signed in annoyance.

Some girls giggled and Sean passed them, for them to gawk and wonder why he was always heading or looking at Emma Nelson.

"So... explain what my buddies have anything to do with Peter" Sean leaned on a desk making Emma's passage not so great.

"Dude!" Spinner called and Sean glared over his shoulder "Dot!"

"I heard you the first time" snapped Sean.

"The dot huh?" some girl on the cheerleading team and three of her friends smiled at him "See you there then"

Emma snuck a glare and rolled her eyes as Sean just smiled at them letting them pass, but not her.

"Move" Emma remarks.

Sean make a puppy look jokenly and stood up "I'm serious though. Do you really think your boy toy hits the cool spot without Spin and Jay?"

"He could if you weren't in the way" confirms Emma.

"W-what?" Sean coughs nervoulsy looking around "you think I'm jealous or something. C-cause I'm not"

Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

Silence.

"Are you done?" she crossed her arms and turned the other way, sure it was long but she knew Sean wouldn't give up.

Sean scrambled himself together and chased after her to the Degrassi halls.

"Let's make a bet" Sean leaned on Emma's locker before she could enter it.

Manny stood beside her locker and grins "ohhh" she sang "A bet"

"Never would I make a bet with you Sean Cameron" Emma remarks and he grins.

"You scared?" he teased.

Emma snickers "Of you?"

"Yeah, never were, were you?" that's what Sean truly loved about her.

He had this huge repuation and image of some bad ass, never stopped her from believing him or anything though.

Emma bit her tounge and shrugs "Of what?"

"Boy toy" Sean said

"Can you just call him by his name?" pleaded Emma with a scoff.

"Nope" even Manny answered for him "It's some ex thing, Sean's job to nick name him. Not to make his life horrid though. Sean what really do you have against Peter?"

Sean went red and flicked it off looking back to Emma "If you make Peter accepted by the school and even **my **friends. I'll leave Pete alone"

"And me" Emma points.

"Why would I wanna leave you alone?" smiled Sean and Emma sent him a death glare "fine" he lifted hands.

Emma thought about it and narrowed her eyes at him "What if I loose?" she asks.

"I'll think about it" he mysertiously said and Manny put her hand up.

"No sex implies!" Manny blurted out

"God" both Emma and Sean said, hiding their blush and embarresment.

"What?" Manny shrugged "Just trying to make a point"

"Deal" Emma just ignored Manny and Sean raised an eyebrow.

Did he just get good girl Emma to make a bet with him over her own boy friend?!

Sean's smile went so wide his cute dimples were shown off "Alright" he says and puts out his hand.

"OH no. #1? Being the coolest guy in the schools girl friend... I can't be seen with a punk like you" Emma taunted and turned.

Manny even oh'd and grinned when Sean's mouth dropped.

"Coolest!?" exclaims Sean yelling down to Emma down the hall "Who's cooler than me!? ... not Peter" he grumbles and looks back to Manny "what?"

"Is this how you really wanted to start back at Degrassi?" teased Manny.

"How would you of done it?" taunted Sean and she laughed going back to her locker.

"I don't know. But if you wanted her back; I don't think this was the way" it was if Manny slapped him and Sean thought about it.

... even if he came back for Emma, she had a boy friend.

And with this bet now?

Peter was more in the game then at first.

Was this bet a good or bad idea?


	2. Wrapped Around My Finger

Emma held Peter's hand through the mall and he laughed stopping.

"Em, what was this emergency actually about?" joked Peter

"I told you" huffs Emma "I saw a sale on...since your birthday is coming up, I just want you to pick out your own clothes. On me"

"My birthdays not til the end of the month?" he laughed a little.

"so?" Emma lifted an eyebrow.

She didn't see the point.

She just wanted to win this bet.

Who did Sean Cameron think he was?!

"Right. Lets go" Peter dug hands into his pockets knowing he can't fight this with Emma.

Emma nods and pulled his hand again. "Here it is" she points.

They entered a small shop and Emma smiled a little pointing "Nice" Peter wasn't really interested.

"Good, so you'll get it?" Emma grabbed a bunch.

"Wow, wow. I mean, nice but not me" Peter admits.

"Peter, some things in this life is more than just jeans and a vest" she remarks.

Well, at least she wasn't dating a nerd!

"Hey" Jimmy came over rolling in his wheel chair and smiled putting hands on his lap "need help?"

"hey" Emma smiled a little since knowing Jimmy but didn't really hang out with him.

Wait.

Jimmy!

JOCK!

Well... use to be. But at least still in that crowd.

He could help.

"Actually, we do need help" Emma confirms and looks to Peter who was confused.

"Lay it on me" Jimmy says.

Emma grinned happily.

She was already winning. Sean Cameron was going down.

Meanwhile with Sean..

"You made a bet with Nelson?" Spinner asks.

Jay laughed "Who knew Greenpeace would bet over human race" he jokes.

"Thrilling" nods Sean.

They were at the Dot and going over the bet Sean made with his 'ex'.

"Be right back" Spinner got up to get ketchup.

Jay shook his head at Sean and Sean glared "what?"

"Your wrapped around her finger" Jay said.

"Who?" Sean acted dumb and Jay glared at him "Whatever" Sean knew who exactly Jay was talking about.

"Your gonna tell me your not into Emma anymore?" Jay raised an eyebrow "That's as bad as saying 'Hey Cameron, You know.. I woke up today and noticed, I'm not in love with Alex anymore'" Jay snickers

"We're friends" Sean lied.

"You'll **never **be friends" barked Jay.

Sean went serious and shrugged "Why do you care?"

"Love isn't brains Sean. It's natural" Jay dropped his hamburger not hungry anymore "I may be loves bitch but at least I'm man enough to say it"

"Oh yeah?" Sean nods at the counter where Alex did her work by herself "Not man enough to confirm it though"

"whatever" Jay got up "Your just gonna regret this"

"And why would I regret it? I'm not going to hurt anyone" Sean looked at Jay insanely.

What was up his ass?!

"You think Emma needs this?" Jay questions "A jealous ex bitching about her now boy friend? It's either you or **her **hurt in the end"

He reached in his pocket and left.

Sean sat there confused and Spinner came back "Where'd Jay go?" Spinner asks.

"I don't know" Sean bluntly said.

"Oh...my..god" Spinner says.

Sean looked to where he was and his jaw dropped.

In the crowd of Jimmy, Ashley, Craig, Marco and the others was Peter Stone. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue sleeve top over it and un bottoned but rolled up his sleeves.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean glared at the cheerleaders all over Peter.

Spinner threw his ketchup down "Peter gets in and I can't!?" he angered.


	3. Cooler Than Me?

"Peter!" Emma yelled and her boy friend turned and smiled.

"Hey you" Peter went to kiss her and she leaned back.

"Are you trying out for basketball after school?" she questions and he frowned.

He then put a little smile on and nods "If that makes you happy"

"Very" she smiled and finally kissed him "Ek, I got to go"

"Oh. Okay. Want me to walk you?" Peter questions and she shook her head.

"NO thanks. I'll see you after school though" she ran off.

A locker closed behind Peter where he turned to see Manny.

"Does she seem off to you?" Peter asks.

Manny shrugged "No" she lied.

"Right" Peter said "Ever since her ex came back it's like-"

"yo-you mean Sean?" Manny stuttered "No! Their just..."

"friends?" Peter snickered and sadly shook his head to sit down against the lockers.

Manny sadly watched him and sat down "Why are you threatened by him?"

"Look at the guy. He's got everything right?" Peter asks.

"That's not true" Manny says.

"No?" Peter challanged "So he doesn't have thousands of girls plus my girl friend gawking him?"

"Him and Emma just have history. Your a good guy Peter" Manny confessed.

Peter snickers looking over at her and falling deeply into her eyes "Really? Cause I treated you pretty horribly"

"Your a different Peter now" Manny explains to him "Maybe to fight fire you gotta be fire. Let that devil come out to play"

"You think?" Peter softly asks her.

In all, he was glad Manny Santos forgave him. And not just for Emma's sake...their sake.

Her heart skipped and she smiled softly "Yeah. And if you need anymore help. Just ask"

Peter nods and looked at the clock "Your probably late for class. Want me to walk you?"

The two got up and she smiled kindly "sure" she answered and he smiled walking with her.

Later on:

"Emma" Mia came over to her.

Emma sat in front of Sean and Sean knew she was gritting her teeth.

Emma Nelson did not get along with Mia.

Emma put on a fake smile "Hey Mia" she greets.

Sean smirked and shook his head.

"I saw Peter yesterday" Mia gave a little whistle "He use to own Lake shore... I think he could for Degrassi too" she assures.

Emma smirks knowing Sean was listening.

How did they know another so well?

Even after all that's happened.

"Then again, he wasn't so trust worthy back in Lake shore if you know what I mean" Mia smirked.

That's why she hated her.

Mia didn't know when to shut her mouth.

Sean smirked knowing that got to Emma now. Peter cheating?

That'd be the most interesting news to Sean.

Who would cheat on Emma Nelson?

She was so innocent and pure. Beautiful and smart... everything Sean wanted.

"Sean" Mia snapped Sean out of his thoughts.

Emma bit her tounge, great! Now go for the other guy.

"Mia..." drifts Sean leaning back in his seat with boredom now.

If it wasn't about Emma...what was it about? Nothing.

See? Boredom.

Mia smirks sitting on his desk and Emma had the urge to turn and throw her off.

"Are you going to the rave tonight?" she practically purred.

Sean smirks trying to make Emma jealous "Yeah. You goin?" he leans forward.

"If you'll be there... half the girls in the city would be" Mia smiled turning and walk off.

Emma dug holes in Mia's head until out of sight.

Until the end of the class Emma did her revange and charged out of class.

Sean frowned wondering where she was going since wanting to talk to her.

He heard lots of cheers and turned in the hall to see Emma and Peter basically making out against the lockers.

"Cameron" Jay came over.

Sean was still glaring the way Emma and Peter were.

"Yo, man! You in there?" Jay waved a hand in front of his face.

Emma finally caught Sean's eyes and both their stomachs were turning.

She turned and Sean looked away.

...both feeling miserable.

Manny stood at her locker and shook her head not getting why these two were doing this to another.


	4. Craig And Peter

Manny sat waiting for Emma as she was in the kitchen.

"Butter or none?" Emma called to her.

Manny smiled "Extra butter!"

"Deal!" Emma came back with popcorn and drinks.

Manny smiled taking the bowl and Emma sat down with her on the couch.

Blankets on them both and a movie playing.

"I miss these days" Manny teased.

Emma gave her a confused look "what do you mean?" she questions.

"I mean.." Manny drifts not knowing how to explain "Me and you. Boy talk. Movies"

Emma laughed a little and nods "I know, me too"

"It's wierd how we **still **talk about Sean though" Manny then thought about it "but comforting. It's cool you guys still have a thing"

"we don't have a thing!" exclaims Emma.

Manny raised an eyebrow "oh really?"

"I'm completely over Sean. I have Peter" she confirms.

Right. Peter.

Manny let a breath out "Do you really think it's fair to Peter?"

"In a way... I'm helping him" shrugs Emma.

"Of course.." Manny didn't know how to tell her best friend how wrong this was.

The door bell rang and Emma got up "I got it" she ran to the door.

When she opened it Peter appeared standing with...Craig?!

"Craig" Emma smiled mysteriously looking between Craig and Manny "You came too?"

"Em, you asked me to invite him" Peter whispered in her ear and she waved him off.

"Come watch the movie" she leaded them in.

"Hey.. Manny" Craig dug hands into pockets and slowly sat down beside her.

Peter sat down between Emma and Manny and coughed.

Something about being in a room with Craig and Manny made it all awkward.

And the way Emma was being this week was confusing him.

"What are we watching?" Peter asked.

"Halloween" Manny filled him in "This killer has this revange thing on his family, and wants to kill them all"

"Nice" teased Peter and Manny smiled back at him.

"Remember Halloween in grade 8?" joked Emma thinking she was trying to help the 'Manny and Craig' situation.

Before she could go on Manny stood up "Em, can we go talk?"

Emma gave her a wonder look but nods at her best friend "Sure" she got up and Manny took her downstairs.

"what's wrong?" Emma bluntly asks

"This 'bet' is going way too far" Manny insists

"What do you mean?" Emma curiously questions.

Manny threw her hand up "Craig, Emma!? I don't want to see him anymore, please. Why don't you understand that?"

Emma looked down "I'm sorry, I thought I was helping"

"I don't love him anymore Emma" Manny tried to explain "I-... don't you remember what he put me through? Sean's broke her heart one to many. I thought you'd understand"

"I do!" Emma exclaims "And I'm sorry. It's just... Peter was getting into their group. I thought'd it be okay to invite him over"

"It is" Manny nods "But please don't try to play match maker" she pleads.

Emma sadly nods and smiled softly "Are we okay?"

Manny smiled at her best friend "We're more than okay" they embraced.

"I'm sorry" grumbled Emma again.


	5. Girls Make Boys Cry

Emma and Manny smiled walking around the Ravine.

They decided no boys for tonight.

"Oh, he's cute" points Manny.

The two shared a laugh and Emma groans.

"what?" Manny turned to her friend "What is it?"

"I know you said no boys but... that's gonna change" Emma remarks.

Manny looked forward seeing Sean and Jay on there way.

"Hey Degooders" joked Jay putting an arm around Emma and Manny.

Manny rolled her eyes taking his arm off "Hey DeGreaser" she taunts his image.

Emma laughs walking off with her and Sean caught up.

"Nice little look you gave Pete" Sean told her.

Emma smirks at him "Wasn't hard" she crossed her arms "Came naturally"

"I bet" smirked Sean sipping his beer.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and tried to ignore him.

"I'll be right back" Manny told Emma and walked off for a moment.

"You should just give up before it gets dirty" joked Sean "In the end. I always win"

Emma laughed which sung in his ears. "You? Win? Never."

Sean frowned to then shrug and gulped some more beer.

Emma eyed him "do you really think you should be drinking now?" She curiously asks.

"Yeah mom" Sean bitterly said.

Emma knowing this tone tried to act softer "You know how crued you get..."

"Heard that one before" Sean drunkenly remarks.

Yep, too late.

He was plastered.

"I got to go" Emma hated seeing him this way.

Sean blocked her path and she let a breath out looking around but anywhere then his eyes.

She'd just end up falling in love all over him and try to 'save' him.

"Sean" she protests.

"What does he have?" Sean desperetaly asked.

"Who?" Emma sadly asks knowing who he was talking about.

No.

He can't do this to her.

"Peter!" yelled Sean.

"God, I knew this bet was all about you!" Emma got mad now.

She couldn't let Sean Cameron hurt her again.

"When I win Sean, I mean it. Leave me alone" Emma stormed off.

She couldn't get her heart broken again... she wouldn't be able to live.

She wanted to die last time. She felt like she was dying already.

It wasn't easy being without him.

Crying all night...

Sean was letting his anger out against his car and smashed his beer bottle away.

No one went near him, specailly his friends who he let his anger out on.

Sean drunkenly stumbled and fell on his ass. He put his knees up so his elbows could lean on it and put head in hands.

Great! He was crying over Emma Nelson!

This wasn't new...

He wanted her.

But how could he tell her that?

With everything they've been through ... and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

To see her with Peter, with Chris...to hear about her and Jay?

It **did **kill him.

He was a mess.

"Hey Sean" Mia smirked, hands on hips and eyeing Sean.

Sean could barely see and on his mind was madness and Emma.

How could she leave him!?


	6. Not Over Him

"THAT IDIOT!" Emma landed on her bed with tears.

"I bet he didn't mean it" Manny sat beside Emma and rubbed her back.

Emma laid with a broken heard and shook with tears "But.. Mia?!"

"She's a ho" confirms Manny "and Sean is a scum bag. Forget about him. You have Peter"

Emma sniffed again and whiped her tears.

Oh my god.

Emma shot up and her mouth fell. She was crying over Sean.

This wasn't happening.

She wasn't even with him!

"Oh my god" Emma bursted in tears again "I'm crying over Sean!"

Manny sadly watched her friend and frowned "Well yeah, I mean... he was your first love Em. He's going to have that impact on you"

"Well! I don't want it anymore" Emma cried.

"You can't help that" Manny sadly admits.

"What about you?" Emma questions "You got over Craig!"

"And it was hard" Manny confirms "It's only because I found a new love"

"Who?" Emma curiously asks and her mouth falls.

Your boy friend.

"No-no one" Manny rolled her eyes at herself "I mean... no one you know"

"Oh..." Drifts Emma looking down and sniffing some more.

"Em, if I tell you something, you won't kill me will you?" Manny asks.

Emma looked to her best friend and smiled softly "Your gonna tell me I'm not over Sean"

"And Sean isn't over you. Who's the least person you get along with?"

"Mia" grumbled Emma.

"Who knows this?" asks Manny

"Sean" bitters Emma.

"Connection right?" Manny asks "Sean gets drunk. Mia's 'accidently' bumps into him"

"They planned it" Emma stood up.

"Maybe even **she **planned it" Manny explains.

"Yeah well... Sean still did it. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm all about Peter Stone. A-and the winter formal is coming up too, we can all go. You, me, Peter.. that guy you were talking about" Emma nods happily.

Manny looked down "yeah..." she whispers looking away "Good idea".

Another day Sean was under his cars front hood and glared the way Peter stood beside Emma and other 'popular' people.

Jay leaned on the car and snickers "Told ya" he declared "Oh and by the way..how was that hang over?"

"Yeah, yeah" Sean bitters "Whatever. If she wants him. She wants him"

"Who's to say who she wants?" Jay lifted an eyebrow.

Sean threw the tool down and snickers "That doesn't show you anything? She's all over him" he glared back at Peter who had his hands all over HIS Emma.

"She's dating him" shrugs Jay "Didn't keep your hands off Amy days after you and Greenpeace broke up"

"That's different" snapped Sean "I felt as if she didn't even notice me anymore"

"Hurt you, huh?" taunted Jay.

"You know, go back to the sacartic guy...I don't like the wise guy" declared Sean.

"I would but Spin took that role" Jay jokes.

"I took what?" Spinner came on over holding two pops.

"Oh good. I was getting thirsty" smirks Jay going to take some.

"No for you!" Spinner squeled.

Sean gave a look and snickers "Who for then?"

Spinner nods the way Emma was "Peter" he walked off.

Sean and Jay shared a look and Sean's mouth dropped "Your kidding me!?"

"Uh oh. Is Greenpeace winning the bet?" Jay laughed.

Sean glared at him "Do you like Peter?"

"Never" Jay lit a smoke up and Sean nods.

"Then no ones won yet" Sean dropped everything and shut his hood "I still gotta see if I got the touch"

"The touch for girls or the touch to Emma?" smirks Jay.

"shut up" snapped Sean walking off.

Sean waited for the perfect time to challange Peter and he found one. There was Ashley talking to Peter since Jimmy was away.

Shameless flirting wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Ash" Sean came over.

Ashley smiled brightly looking away from Peter "Hey Cameron" she teased "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how you are. Haven't talked since ever" he admits.

"Yeah I know" Ashley agreed and nods to Peter "Stone here was just telling me about a party, you going?"

Sean tried hard not to glare at Peter and nods "yeah sure" well, at least he won by getting the attention.

No flirting needed.

Sean walked off. Time to find Emma.

Peter stood alone now after Ashley left and let a big breath out to turn and see Manny. He smiled running over and leaned over her.

"Boo" he scared her a bit and smile going in front.

"Peter" Manny shook her head smiling and hit his chest.

"Whatcha doin?" Peter asks looking at her books.

Manny rolled her eyes "Lots of history homework"

"Really? I'm skilled at history" Peter replied.

"Right...cause history is... history" Manny smiled at her own reply and the two shared a laugh and he nods.

"Yeah well, I can help you, you know...if you want?" he shyly asks.

"Sure" Manny smiled walking away with him.


	7. Why Do You Do This To Me?

Sean went around the halls looking for Miss. Nelson for her to find him first.

"I think I won" taunted Emma.

Sean turned to then smirk "Yeah? Doubt it"

"Explain" Emma crossed her arms leaning on a locker.

"Maybe the school is falling for his act but Jay simply hates him still and the girls still turn their heads for **me" **Sean declared.

"Aren't you a cocky one?" Emma rolled her eyes in jealousy.

She knew he was right...and she hated it.

She also hated the fact he slept with Mia.

She then smirked back trying to win.

At least she'd get something out of him in the end this time instead of pain.

"But at least I got Spinner over on my side. Won't be long til I get Jay" Emma confirms

"Yeah your good at that aren't you?" Sean didn't know where that came from.

Oh god, oh god.

When Emma told Sean about her and Jay she thought they had an understandment to not use it against each other.

...how could he say that?

"Emma..." Sean went to say sorry and went to touch her hand.

How could he say that after a night with Mia!?

Emma backed away and hid her tears "Deals off" she stormed away.

Sean stood there numbly and his blood boiling.

"IDOIT!" he yelled at himself and punched a locker.

Meanwhile, at the end of the day Manny saw Peter and slowly walked to him.

He said he'd help her on her history at lunch and he never showed.

"Hey Peter.." she slowly greets.

His eyes lit up "Hey Manny" he saw her look upset "You okay?"

"Well, yeah I guess. Where were you?" she questions.

Peter was confused until his mouth dropped "Manny, I'm so sorry"

"I bet" Manny nods.

This whole new Peter thing was going out of control.

He was changing who he was now.

He wouldn't forget about his friends before?

"I forgot all about it" he wanted to hit himself.

"Yeah?" Manny felt hurt "Too busy hanging out with the new cheerleaders?"

"It's not like that" Peter nearly begged to her.

Wait, Emma was his girl friend... not Manny.

"Sure" Manny backed away from him and he sadden, she turned back to him "Forget about me then"

Peter's mouth dropped when Manny turned and walked off.

Why did he have this huge ache in his chest?

Did he still like Manny?

...was he falling for Manny.

God, he loved Manny.


	8. Too Late To Apologies

Sean wore black pants and worked out in the back of school in the court.

He dribbled the basketball and held it harshly.

He threw it and smacked it against the basketball net.

He sat down against it and tried to think.

... he needed Emma to see he loved her.

But he's never confirmed it.

But she knew it, right?

He thought it was pretty clear.

He'd do anything for her.

And if she was ever hurt? He'd kill who ever or what ever caused it.

"Nice abs" taunts a voice.

Sean looked up to glare "And you need...what?" he snapped.

"Oh, fiesty" Mia teased going to him and he stood up.

"Leave, Mia" he demands.

Mia frowned and glared "You wanted me more at the rave" she taunts.

Sean snickers "When I was drunk and passing out? I don't even remember anything Mia"

"Oh your blocking it out" snapped Mia.

"either way" Sean taunted her back.

"It's all because of precoius Emma isn't it?" Mia clenched her fists.

Sean stopped and turned to her seriously "Yeah" he admits.

He took his ball and continued playing.

A smile slowly came across his face.

...he was gonna try to win Emma back.

He needed her.

And hopefully...she needed him.

Meanwhile Manny opened the Nelsons front door.

"I need you" Peter blurted out.

Manny stared.

"What?" Manny shook her head.

Did she just hear right?!

Peter was on his girl friends steps, telling another girl he needed her!?

Well, I guess this was her house too...

But still!

Emma was her best friend.

"I need you" Peter begged and cried "I think I love you!"

"shh" snapped Manny pulling him inside before Emma or anyone came home.

Peter came in and turned back to her "I was being an idiot. Then I relized, I know who I am. I know who I am when I'm with you"

"And this makes you think you love me?" Manny questions.

"No, No. I know I love you, Manny" Peter confirms walking to her, inches away.

He cupped her face and Manny sadly closed her eyes.

"It's the only true thing I know" he whispers.

Manny opened her eyes "I can't do this to Emma"

"I'll break it off. We were never meant to be. I know, she knows it. Sean has been in her heart long before I even came along" Peter insists.

He leaned down to kiss her and Manny went to kiss back to pull away.

She sadly looked at Peter who had pain in his eyes.

"I just need you to tell her first" Manny pleaded "For me"

Peter nods understanding "I get it, she's your best friend. I'll tell her...tonight" he smiled happily and Manny smiled a little back.

She slowly walked him back to the door.

"Manny?" Peter said before she closed it.

"Yeah?" she asks quietly.

"..you still my girl?" he questions and her heart skipped to nod.

"Always"

The door shut.

To reopen an hour later from a crying Emma.

Which got Manny VERY pissed off.

She was on the hunt for Sean Cameron.


	9. My Girl

Sean sat at the ravine and twirled his beer.

He took another swing and knew he was getting drunk.

He couldn't help it.

Being without Emma made himself so miserable.

"Ah!" Sean was shoved to the ground and fell on his ass, he glared up at Manny Santos "What the hell!?"

"Yeah, right back at you" she snapped.

He tried to stand but landed back down and she snickered.

"Look at you Sean" she shook her head and he didn't look at her "Your pathetic"

"Welcome to the club" he snapped at her.

"Whatever Sean" she said "I'm not the one letting the one I love get away"

"I don't know what your talking about" he looked away and avoided her eyes.

"Everyone sees it Sean!" Manny exclaims and sadly shook her head "She loves you Sean"

"She has Peter" he bitters.

Manny opened her mouth and closed it.

She huffed and went to him, helping Sean up.

"Me and Peter..." Manny went to explain but just couldn't.

Sean's mouth fell seeing what she was trying to say "You went behind Emma's back!?" he stepped away from her.

"No! I would never!" Manny protested "But you would" she crossed her arms.

"Mia was nothing" Sean remarked.

Manny snickered "Nice Sean, real charming. How about for once? You fight for what you want"

With that Sean watched Manny turn on her heel and go.

Meanwhile, Peter and Emma sat on the steps having their conversation.

Silence.

"So this is it?" Peter asks.

Emma smiled softly to him "I guess we weren't really meant to be"

Peter laughed a little "Barely"

"We were really odd together" Emma admits.

Again, they shared another laugh.

"It's okay, you know?" Peter says and Emma gave him a confused look "..that you love Sean"

Emma gave him the respect he needed and nodded "I loved Sean since the first day I met him" she chuckled at herself "Lame?"

"No" Peter shook his head "I feel the same"

"With who?" he stood quiet and she smiled a little.

"it's Manny" she said and looked off.

"How'd you know?" he asks.

"You both let some things slip. I know my best friend... I also know she loves you back" Emma confessed

"So you don't mind?" Peter says.

"Not at all" Emma sucked in a breath "All I have to worry about now is Sean"

Peter got up and smiled "He'll beg for you. I know it"

Emma laughed slightly and shook her head no "he's not like that".

With that they said their goodbyes and Peter left Emma to sit out for a while, just thinking everything over.

THE NEXT DAY

"Winter formal, tonight. Grab a date and we'll see you there!"

Darcy and Liberty handed out flyers about the dance.

Emma rolled her eyes to Manny who held hands with Peter.

"Great, now I get to be the 3rd wheel" Emma confirms about the dance.

Peter smiled "It won't be that bad. Hey maybe we'll pity you and you both can share me"

"Ah ha" Manny nudged him playfully.

Emma sighs "Maybe I won't go"

"You gotta!" exclaimed Manny with a sad face.

"It'll be wierd" Emma folded her arms.

Manny eyed her "Em, we're in school. Yesterday Peter was holding your hand... now mine. This is wierd" she pointed around and gave a little giggle.

Peter smiled and shared a soft kiss with her.

"I don't know..." drifts Emma "I'll think about it".

At the end of the day Emma decided to walk home alone.

It wasn't until Chester caught up with her "Em, hey" he greets with a smile.

He was cute, brown wavy hair, sparkly brown eyes... but not the kind of blue eyes like Sean Cameron.

"Hey Chester" greets Emma.

They talked some but... weren't good, good friends. Just neighbours.

He was actually kind of shy.

"I just heard that...you know, Peter and you sort of drifted" Chester says.

"Oh, uhh... Chester, I'm not really ready for another ... well" she didn't know how to explain it.

The only one she wanted was Sean.

But he couldn't see that, could he?

"Just the dance" Chester says "You shouldn't have to miss out cause your ex. So I'm asking if I could possibly take you?"

Emma couldn't help but smile friendly and nods "Alright" she agreed.

"Great, pick you up at 8 then?" he asks and she nodded and watched him go to his house.

Meanwhile on the other side of the road Sean watched them on his bike and looked down.

Did he miss his chance?

He watched Emma go inside her house and started his motorcycle, driving away.

Inside Emma heard the engine and ran back out.

Nothing.

Was that Sean?


	10. Chapter 12

"So... this should be fun" Manny wore a pink puffy strapless dress, her hair straight down and looked beautiful.

Peter smiled embracing her "Should be. Hopefully" they waited at Emma's front door.

"hey guys" Chester came over.

"Chester! Hey" greets Manny to look at Peter.

Right, they didn't know each other.

"Chester, this is Peter, Peter...Chester" she introduced "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Emma to the dance" Chester smiled.

Manny made an oh face and Peter slowly nods "Well, that's good"

"Yeah" Manny dully said as the door opened.

"Manny!" Spike smiled "You look great!"

"Thanks Christine" Manny smiled back coming in .

"Peter" teased Spike "Coming to my daughters house with my other potential daughter"

"I get around" Peter joked back until both Spike and Manny hit him.

Spike smiled turning to the stairs "Emma, hurry up!"

"Hold on!" Came Emma's mad reply.

Spike turned to Manny with an uh oh face "her dress isn't working out for her"

"I don't think this night is working out for her" Manny whispered to Peter.

"Wow" came Chesters voice making everyone turn.

Emma's hair was curled and she wore a black dress with white polka dots. The straps wrapped around her neck and the back showed more skin. It only went down to just above her knee and then was her black heels.

"Emma, you look amazing" squeled Manny.

Emma just gave a small smile walking to Chester who nods "You do. Are you ready?"

"Yeah..." breaths Emma.

The dance was white all over with some fake ice around. There was paper made snow flakes around the cieling and blue and white streamers everywhere as well as balloons. The tables had blue table cloths and white chairs.

Craig's band was playing on stage for the music that blasted around as well.

"This could actually be fun" Manny tried to sound happy for Emma's sake and frowned at the unhappy blonde.

"Just go to her man" Jay sat on his orange civic beside Sean at the ravine.

"I can't" Sean shook his head "She's with Chester now"

"He's just taking her to the dance!" Jay said in annoyance.

Sean looked around and Amy came over smiling "hey stud" she greets.

Sean looked away and bit the end of his tounge.

"I tell you man" Jay took a swing of his beer "Your gonna regret it"

Sean looked at him and back at Amy.

"Why would you ditch the ravine for some stupid school dance?" Amy snorts "That's so uncool"

Sean smiled a little "Yeah well... I guess she won then" he got up and turned to Jay and went to open his mouth

Jay swung his keys at him "Hurt my baby, I'll fuck you up"

"Yeah yeah" Sean laughed and went to the front of the civic and went in.

"Sean!" Amy yelled.

But Sean was out already.

Image didn't matter.

Not at all.

Emma did.

Sean made it to the school and jogged to the front steps and up them.

He could hear the music and people laughing.

Hopefully he wasn't too late.

In the dance, Emma swayed her drink and Chester came over to her.

"Wanna dance?" he kindly asks.

Emma was going to say no but protested. Chester deserved a good night. He was a good guy.

"Okay" Emma took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

She put arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

Sean bursted through the doors and looked around.

WHERE WAS EMMA!?

"Sean" Manny bluntly said pulling away from kissing Peter.

"You..." he pointed at her and Peter and waved it off "Where's Emma?"

"She didn't think you'd come man" Peter told him.

Sean turned his head from them and saw Chester...hands all over Emma.

He couldn't do this again, and again... and again. He didn't want to loose Emma to any guy. Not any more.

He left Manny and Peter going over to Chester.

The music was sung louder but all Sean could see was Emma.

_Let the record play! Let the record play._

_The way that you dance; the way that you move_

_The way you stare at me across the room._

Emma stopped swaying with Chester, it was like a feeling she had where she knew she had to stop.

Sean picked up his pace and Chester saw him first and instantly knew he was coming for Emma and unwrapped his arms from Emma

_And the record keeps playing the same ol' song_

_They say ahhh uhhh. ahhhh uhhh_

_Keep your hands off my girl; keep your hands off my girl_

_But the record keeps playing the same ol' song._

Emma gave Chester a confused face and looked to where Chester was before backing off and looked over her shoulder.

Her breath stopped. Sean.

He grabbed her and embraced her tightly while he crashed his lips to hers. Emma went to pull away put he put his hand on the back of her neck and deepened it.

Emma finally melted into it not being able to resist anymore. She loved him. She kissed passionatly back and cupped his face as his hands fell down to her sides.

Chester took the hint and walked away passed a smiling Peter and Manny who looked more than amused.

_Keep your hands off my girl_

_Keep your hands off my girl! _

They pulled away breathless and Sean leaned his forehead against hers "You know how long I've been waiting to do that?" he whispered and Emma fought back her tears.

"You know how long I waited" she teased back.

He kissed her again and smiled against her lips as she happily kissed back.

"I love you" he mummers.

Emma took his hand in hers "love you too..." she took him over to Manny and Peter.


	11. Chapter 13

The gym doors opened and Manny was laughing about Sean while Peter held her coat and held her hand walking down the steps.

"At least you didn't use violence this time" taunted Manny.

Sean faked a laugh while holding Emma in his arms "she's funny" he teased in Emma's ear.

Emma just shared a smile with Manny.

"Now we don't have to see sick love puppies anymore" Taunted Peter with a smirk.

"This started because of you" Sean remarked.

"Hey" warns Emma putting her hand on Sean's mouth and he just smiling taking her hand in his and held her tighter.

"What does that mean?" Peter asks.

"Babe" Manny said slowly "You were a bet" she teased.

His mouth dropped but couldn't say more since Jay and Spinner were on there way over in Spinners black car.

"This ain't no Domino's bitch" Jay yelled to Sean.

Sean just chuckled and pulled Emma along with him towards the car.

"Said you can borrow my car; not take it the whole night" Jay says to his best friend with a smirk

"Shut it Fonzi" Sean joked opening the back door for Emma.

"What do you mean I'm a bet?" Peter asks opening the door for Manny who rolled her eyes and just shoved him in the car with her.

"You know... I helped him move his pussy ass to get to you" Jay points out to Emma.

Sean rolled his eyes sitting beside Emma and Spinner started the car "Lets just get outta here" Spinner breaths.

The black car turned around and slowly left the Degrassi parking lot.

Manny and Peter shared a kiss and the view went on Emma who happily played with Sean's fingers, he put his hand on her chin and lifted it for a soft kiss.

And as they say... they lived happily ever after.


End file.
